1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bath scales with instructional displays.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well known in the art of electronic bath scales to provide a scale with a digital numeric display. Typically, these scales are first calibrated by having the user tap the top of the scale with one's foot, thereby initiating a calibration operation within the circuitry of the scale. The calibration operation typically takes several seconds before a numeric “0” appears on the scale's weight indicator to indicate the calibration is complete. Usually, some abstract signal is provided to the user to indicate the calibration procedure is in progress, such as flashing numeric “8”s or “-”s across the display. When the calibration is complete and the “0” appears, the user may then step upon the scale for a weight measurement.
Many users of such electronic bath scales tap the scale with their foot to initiate the calibration operation, but then go ahead and stand upon the scale before the calibration is complete. When this happens, the scale typically generates an error signal or simply reads “0”. The user, rather than reading the instructions to determine what the problem is, often simply returns the product as defective, even though it is perfectly functional. Processing such returns adds to the cost of the product.
Typically, the problem is that the user is untrained with respect to the product. This is in contrast to trained users of various weight balance systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,613, issued Feb. 9, 1988, to Garlen et al., discloses a professional table scale that displays the abstract text “C Lbs” during the calibration procedure to indicate to the user that a calibration operation is in progress. The balance has a number of control buttons to allow a user to print out the results to a computer or printer, changing the units of measurement, subtract the weight of empty containers, and zero the balance. Such a complicated balance is adapted for the use of a sophisticated user who has read the instructions in detail or has been trained to use the device and who would therefore know the significance of “C Lbs”, namely that (a) the abstract display indicates that a calibration is in progress and that (b) therefore no weight should be put on the scale. Hence, the user is burdened with a two-step logical inference from the abstract information displayed in order to use the device properly.
Much of the other prior art requires a multiple step logical deduction on the part of the user to determine that there is a zeroing problem. Typically, these systems indicate to the user that there is something wrong with the zeroing of the scale, but gives no indication of why. U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,441, issued Apr. 20, 1982, to Nakatani et al. has a voice synthesizer that announces the words “ZERO CENTER” to indicate the scale is not properly zeroed. From this, the user must deduce (a) that the scale is not zeroed, (b) a calibration procedure must be initiated, and that (c) the object to be weighed must be removed form the scale during the calibration. This series of deductions is generally beyond the capabilities of an untrained and uninformed user of a household bath scale.
Another problem in the art of electronic bath scales is dead batteries. Numerous consumers return scales as defective when the batteries die. Again, this is a failure of indicating the problem to the user without resort to written instructions or training.
What is needed for the casual household user is a substantially zero-step deduction message system. In other words, a bath scale that explicitly instructs the user to properly use the scale without the need for any logical deduction on the part of the user, irrespective of whether the user has read the instructions for the scale.